Two Stones, One Girl
by Leia1989
Summary: Fred ist im Endkampf gestorben. Hermine will ihn zurück, doch als sie bekommt, was sie will, ist etwas anders. Hermine will alles tun, um dies zu ändern. Spielt nach dem Endkampf in "Heiligtümer des Todes". Hermine/Fred. Übersetzung


Two Stones, One Girl

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder das Hogwartsuniversum, noch die Story.

Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung der Story: „Two Stones, One Girl" von corset-rebellion-follower, die Originalstory ist unter der id 3820013 zu finden

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie hatte ihn gefunden. Nach all ihrem Suchen hatte sie ihn auf dem Boden des verbotenen Waldes gefunden. Hermine wusste, dass es einen Grund gab, warum Harry ihn hier zurückgelassen hatte, aber sie musste ihn einfach finden. _Sie musste ihn wieder sehen. Auch wenn es nur ein letztes Mal war._ Sie kannte die Geschichte der Perverell Brüder. Der Bruder der ihn besaß starb. Aber sie musste es tun.

„_Hermine_!"

Sie drehte sich um. Harry und Ron rannten auf sie zu. Harry stoppte im Gehen, als er ihn sah. „Hermine, nicht!" schrie er. Ron schaute verwirrt.

„Was? Was ist das?" Harry atmete schwer.

„Sie hat den Stein der Auferstehung!"

Jetzt sah auch Ron den Ring in ihrer Hand. Er starrte sie mit großen Augen an, zu geschockt um zu sprechen. Aber es gab nicht so eine Barriere wie zwischen Harry und Hermine.

„Hermine, mach das nicht! Wen auch immer du versuchst zurück zu holen, lass sie in Frieden ruhen!" schrie er. Doch Hermine konnte das nicht machen. Sie konnte nicht einfach aufgeben. Sie hatte so hart gearbeitet um ihn zu finden und es lag einfach nicht in ihrer Natur, das zu tun, was andere Menschen von ihr verlangten.

„Nein! Du verstehst das nicht, Harry, ich…" Er unterbrach sie.

"Du denkst ich verstehe das nicht? Meine Eltern sind tot! Und ich habe sie gehen gelassen, auch nachdem ich sie wieder belebt hatte! Wer auch immer es ist, ich weiß, dass du ihn gehen lassen kannst!" schrie er.

Hermines Gesicht verfärbte sich rot, mit einem kränklichen Grünstich auf den Wangen. Rons Blick wurde sofort besorgt. „Du… du verstehst das nicht, Harry! Du warst immer ohne deine Eltern! Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer für dich war ohne sie aufzuwachsen und sie nicht zu kennen, aber du hattest siebzehn Jahre, um darüber hinwegzukommen! Ich hatte eine Stunde, um mich mit seinem Tod abzufinden. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance, ihm auf Wiedersehen zu sagen!" Harrys Augen waren kalt und verletzt als er sie jetzt ansah. Sie war noch nie so wütend auf ihn gewesen.

„Schön! Aber komm nicht heulend zu mir angelaufen, wenn du etwas haben willst, was du nicht haben kannst!" Schrie er und stürmte zurück zum Schloss.

Rons Augen wanderten von Hermine zu Harry, der immer weiter aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand Er ging zu ihr herüber. „Wer ist es?" fragte er. Sie sah auf den Boden. „Du weißt, Harry hat Recht, der Ring ist gefährlich.", sagte er. Ihr Kopf schoss in die Höhe, in ihrem Gesicht lag ein wütender Ausdruck. „Vielleicht solltest du das wirklich sein lassen", empfahl er ihr. Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich kann nicht, Ron, Ich muss unbedingt mit… dieser Person reden."

„Hermine, du solltest wirklich nicht…"

„Ron, ich liebe ihn!"

Ron zuckte zusammen. „Aber… du… Ich… verdammt, Hermine, du hast mich geküsst!"

„Ich weiß! Ich hätte das nicht machen sollen. Es tut mir leid." Ihnen beiden brannten die Tränen in den Augen. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und ging davon. Sie seufzte. _Wenigstens kann ich den Stein jetzt in Ruhe benutzen. _Sie drehte ihn drei Mal in ihrer Hand. _Bitte funktionier. Bitte. _ Sie öffnete ihre Augen.

Vor ihr stand, mit einem leichten Schimmern um sich, Fred Weasley.

Er lächelte sie an. Sie fühlte, wie die Tränen, die sie so lange zurückgehalten hatte, über ihre Wangen liefen. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. _Sein Lächeln. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es jemals wieder sehe. _Er ging auf sie zu.

„Du solltest nicht um mich weinen, Hermine. Es geht mir gut." Sagte er und wischte ihre Tränen weg. In der Sekunde, in der sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange fühlte wusste sie, dass etwas anders war. Er war da, er stand da vor ihr. Aber da war keine Wärme in seinen Händen. Die Hand, die die ihre einst gehalten hatte, war eine andere gewesen. Doch genau diese wollte sie zurück.

„Fred… bist du…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, es war zu schwer es auszusprechen, doch er verstand.

„Nein, ich bin immer noch tot. Dies ist mein Geist." Immer mehr Tränen rollten über Hermines Wangen. „Und ich werde dich für immer verfolgen!" fügte er mit einer Grabesstimme hinzu, um sie aufzuheitern. Sie kicherte. „Und du dachtest immer meine Witze wären unreif." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihr Lächeln wurde durch ein Stirnrunzeln ersetzt. „Was ist los?" fragte er. Sie drehte sich weg.

„Fred… das ist vermutlich das letzte Mal das ich dich jemals sehen werde. Ich wollte nur leb wohl sagen. Also… leb wohl." Sie ging langsam weg, stoppte dann aber und rannte zurück zu Fred. _Ich werde ihn nicht so verlieren. _Durch die ganzen zurückgehaltenen Tränen war ihre Kehle ganz heiser, aber sie sprach so klar wie immer.

„Fred… Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht meine Gefühle für mich zu behalten und dann sage es dir endlich und du… du…" Hermine brach erneut in Tränen aus. Fred schaute auf die weinende Frau vor ihm. _Sie verdient es nicht, dass ihr Herz so gebrochen wird._ Ihre Augen trafen sich wieder.

„Mine, hör mir zu. Ich möchte, dass du mir meinen Körper bringst." Sie nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, zurück zum Schloss und schlidderte und rutschte über die Steinböden in die große Halle. Hermine sah sofort Mrs. Weasley in einer Ecke, die sich ihre Augen abtupfte, und rannte zu ihr herüber.

„Mrs. Weasley! Sie müssen mir helfen… wo ist Freds Körper?" Mrs. Weasley begann wieder zu schluchzen, als sie durch die Große Halle zeigte. Hermine entdeckte George, der neben dem bewegungslosen Körper seines Zwillingsbruders kniete. So schnell sie konnte ging sie zu ihm, immer aufpassend, dass sie nicht in eine Gruppe weinender Leute lief, die um geliebte, im Kampf gefallene Menschen standen. George schaute nicht hoch, als sie ihn endlich erreichte. Sie kniete sich neben ihm und berührte Freds Hand. Sie war kalt, genau wie die Hand im Wald.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben."

Hermine schaute auf von Freds Körper. George schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht fair, oder?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, das ist es nicht.", erwiderte Hermine. Beide schwiegen für einen Moment, bis Hermine sich daran erinnerte, warum sie da war. „George… glaubst du, dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdient?" fragte sie. Er nickte langsam.

„Auch Fred?"

Er schaute hoch zu ihr. „Wovon redest du?"

„Wir müssen Freds Körper in den verbotenen Wald bringen." George zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Warum?"

„George, Bitte! Ich kann ihn nicht tragen, er ist zu schwer für mich. Und wir müssen uns beeilen." George schaute auf den Körper seines Bruders.

„Okay. Lass uns gehen." Er hob Freds Körper auf und trug ihn aus dem Schloss. Hermine führte ihn über die Ländereien und in den Wald. In der Ferne sah sie eine Person stehen. _Fred. _Sie begann zu rennen.

„Hermine, warte! Ich bin nicht so schnell!" Sie stoppte und George holte sie ein. „Du kannst viel schneller laufen, als ich gedacht hätte. Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?" fragte er. Hermine deutete auf die Person in der Ferne. „Wer ist das?" Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern begann auf die Person zuzulaufen und George folgte ihr, immer noch Freds Körper tragend. Die Figur wurde immer größer und man konnte sie immer besser sehen, bis man eindeutig erkennen konnte, um wen es sich handelte. George blieb stocksteif stehen, als er Fred vor sich stehen sah. „Was zum…"

Er wurde immer leiser, unfähig seinen Augen zu trauen. Fred grinste ihn an. „Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte er leichtherzig.

„Fred… wie kannst du… wie bis du hier? Du bist… du bist…"

„Tot, ich weiß", beendete Fred den Satz.

George schaute zu Hermine „Halluziniere ich, oder kannst du ihn auch sehen?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Du hast keine Halluzinationen."

„GEORGE WEASLEY!"

George und Hermione drehten sich um. Mrs. Weasley kam auf sie zu mit Ginny, Harry, Percy und Ron im Schlepptau.

„Wie kannst du nur den Körper deines Bruders wegnehmen, ohne darüber nachzudenken?", schimpfte sie.

„Mum, ich kann das erklären", beharrte George und legte Freds Körper vorsichtig auf den Waldboden. Ganz plötzlich fing Ginny an zu schreien und alle zuckten zusammen.

„Ginny, was ist los?", fragte Harry. Ginny zeigte nur mit zitternder Hand auf eine Stelle im Wald. Sie wandten sich um, um zu sehen, wohin sie deutete. Fred grinste sie an. Harry, Ron, Percy, und Ginny blieben alle wie angewurzelt stehen und Mrs. Weasley brach in Tränen aus.

„Ich… ich kann es ni… nicht glauben! Ich fange schon an Dinge zu sehen!", jammerte sie.

Ginny tätschelte ihren Rücken und starrte aus dem Augenwinkel auf Freds Geist. Harry erwachte aus seiner Bewegungslosigkeit und rannte zu Hermine. „Brauchtest du hierfür den Stein der Auferstehung?" sie nickte und er umarmte sie „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so hart mit dir sein dürfen", flüsterte er. Hermine nickte nur. Fred räusperte sich und Harry ließ Hermine wieder los.

„Ich hasse es, diese rührende Szene unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit.", warnte Fred.

„Zeit? Wie meinst du das? Der Stein der Auferstehung holt die Toten zurück, du hast alle Zeit, die du brauchst", sagte Harry schnell.

„Wenigstens bis Hermine sich selber umbringt", murmelte Ron und alle starrten ihn an. „Was? Erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr an die Geschichte? Als der zweite Bruder das Mädchen zurückholte, das er heiraten wollte, war sie sehr unglücklich. Deshalb brachte der Kerl sich selber um, damit er bei ihr sein konnte", erklärte Ron.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte Fred. Ginny schnappte sich Rons Handgelenk und schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Es ist 11:55." Fred biss sich auf seine Lippe und zog Hermine weg von den anderen. „Mine, du musst etwas für mich machen."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite. „Was soll ich machen?" Er seufzte und nahm ihre Hand.

„Genau um Mitternacht musst du Blut auf meinen Lippen verteilen." Hermine wurde blass.

„Warum?"

„Bitte, Mine, tu mir nur diesen einen Gefallen." Sie schaute auf Freds Hände, sie wollte wieder die Wärme darin fühlen.

„In Ordnung, ich mache es." Er lächelte sie an.

„Ginny, wie viel Uhr ist es?" rief Hermine, ohne den Blick von Fred zu wenden.

„11:58!" rief Ginny zurück. Fred und Hermine rannten zurück zu Freds Körper und Fred nahm Hermines Hand.

„Keine Angst, alles wird gut." Sie lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand. Fred ließ sie wieder los und mit einem weiteren Leuchten vereinte sich Freds Geist mit seinem Körper. Mrs. Weasley keuchte und begann wieder, leise zu weinen. Harry, George, Ron und Ginny schauten sie nur fragend an. Hermine lächelte, nun verstand sie. _Er versucht zurückzukommen. Für mich._ Sie schaute auf Ron.

„Ron, ich brauche deine Uhr!" Er schaute sie verwirrt an, machte die Uhr dann aber doch ab und warf sie ihr zu. Sie schaute auf das Ziffernblatt, es war 11:59. _Woher kriege ich jetzt bloß Blut? _

Sie sah einen scharfen Stein in der Nähe liegen. _Ich muss es machen. Für Fred. _Sie schaute erneut auf die Uhr.

Dreißig Sekunden bis Mitternacht.

Sie hob den Stein auf, alle anderen beobachteten sie.

Fünfzehn Sekunden bis Mitternacht.

Sie stach den Stein in ihren Arm. Ron, Harry und Ginny schreckten zurück, Mrs. Weasley keuchte und Percy schaute absolut angewidert. George starrte sie nur mit großen Augen an.

Zehn Sekunden bis Mitternacht.

Das Blut floss an ihrem Arm herab und sie fing ein bisschen mit ihrem Finger auf.

Fünf Sekunden.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch.

Drei Sekunden. Zwei Sekunden. Eine Sekunde.

Mitternacht.

Hermine schmierte das Blut auf seine Lippen. Als sie ihren Finger wieder weg nahm verschwand das Blut und sie schaute Freds Körper mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an. Alles war vollkommen still.

Freds Augen öffneten sich. Er lächelte sie an.

Hermine fühlte, wie die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Er griff zu ihr hinauf und wischte die Tränen weg. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

Die Wärme war in seine Hände zurückgekehrt.

Sie brach in seinen Armen zusammen und begann, laut zu schluchzen. Er legte sanft seine Arme um sie. „Es ist gut, Mine, alles ist in Ordnung. Jetzt wird alles gut werden.", wisperte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, seine Arme schlangen sich fester um ihre Taille.

„Alles wird gut werden, hör mir zu Hermine. Ich möchte, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich möchte, dass du und ich heiraten. Ich möchte der Vater deiner Kinder sein. Ich möchte dich glücklich machen."

Sie schaute mit tränenverhangenen Augen zu ihm auf. „Meinst du das ernst?" fragte sie leise. Fred nickte und griff in seine Tasche. Hermines Augen wurden immer größer. Er zog eine kleine schwarze Schachtel heraus und öffnete sie.

Ein Diamantring glitzerte in ihrem Inneren. Fred nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel, steckte ihn ihr auf den Finger und küsste sanft ihre Hand.

„Hermine Jane Granger, ich möchte, dass du meine Frau wirst. Ich habe den Tod für dich besiegt und ich würde es immer wieder machen. Willst du mich heiraten?" Immer mehr Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.

„Fred…" beide standen auf, ohne den Blick voneinander abzuwenden.

„Fred", wiederholte Hermine, einen seligen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wurde von Mrs. Weasley unterbrochen.

„MEIN JUNGE! DIR GEHT ES GUT!" rief sie und zog Fred in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung.

„Mum… Mum…Mum, kannst du mich bitte für eine Sekunde los lassen? Ich stecke hier mitten in einer Sache." Mrs. Weasley ließ ihn widerstrebend los, aber Fred wurde nun von allen Seiten mit Umarmungen von Ron, Ginny, Percy und Harry bombardiert. Nachdem sie ihn gehen ließen, kam George auf Fred zu und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie grinsten sich an, bevor sie sich fest in die Arme schlossen.

„Entschuldigt mich!" rief Hermine. Alle drehten sich um und starrten sie an. Fred und George ließen sich wieder los und sie ging zu ihnen und nahm Freds Hand.

„Ja." Fred grinste sie an.

„Ja zu was?" fragte Ron. Hermine schaute besorgt in die Runde, bevor sie sich wieder zu Fred drehte und ihn anlächelte.

„Ja, Fred, ich werde dich heiraten." Er rannte zu ihr und riss sie hoch, in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie wurden von allen anderen mit großen Augen angestarrt. Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen, bemerkten sie, dass alle anderen sie ansahen. Fred und Hermine ließen sich schüchtern los und drehten sich zum Rest der Weasleys und Harry um.

„Mum, Ginny, Ron, George, Percy, Harry… wir werden heiraten", sagte Fred leise.

A/N(von corset-rebellion-follower): There it is, my ONE tribute to Fred's death in Deathly Hallows. All other stories will disregard this event, because Fred shouldn't have died. So there you go. Enjoy this story in good health.


End file.
